Us
by SpectrefoxXIII
Summary: Six years after their time at Myoujou Academy, and 5 years into their relationship, Haruki and Isuke take a small vacation into America. What comes at the end of the day changes the course of both of their lives.


**A/N: The intro story for the Inukais in After the Riddle. Inspiration for this comes from my good friend mypx on tumblr, who is also my partner on AtR. I hope you enjoy.**

**EDIT: After some advice and a review from Tigerlilly, I've edited this chapter a bit more. Significantly, 400+ extra words. Not much, but hopefully the story is a bit smoother**

* * *

"You never take Isuke anywhere nice."

"Because Isuke-sama is spoiled and can't enjoy simplicity." Ah, there was the smack to her head. "Besides, I'm taking you somewhere fun, relax."

Isuke twirled her pink hair around her index. "Hmph. Haruki you're annoying. Our definitions of fun are different."

Haruki beamed a smile, snapping a piece of her pocky in half. Her signature food always reminded her of times with family. "That's why you're dating me, no?"

Haruki led her girlfriend down the boardwalks at the beach. Soft cream shores were littered by families and couples, laying in the fading sun or enjoying the cool waves washing upon their feet.

"We're visiting America, thanks to your Mama. We need to enjoy it!" Haruki's wrapped her hands around Isuke's, holding them up high. Haruki's lengthy red hair swirled in the breeze, slapping Isuke's face.

Her annoyed partner brushed it aside. "At least take Isuke to do something fun."

Graciously, Eisuke had offered to bring Haruki and Isuke with him on his trip. Many times Haruki had tried to spend more time with Isuke's parents to familiarize herself with them and actually make an impression, all the while Isuke was fine with her not speaking with them at all.

"C'mon, there's food, games, prizes, cute girls-"

"Are you trying to make Isuke jealous?"

"Never!" Haruki said with a smile. They stopped outside a ski-ball game.

Blinking lights flashed signs of 'step up to the challenge' and the prizes for each score amount. "Wanna try?"

"The game that cliche couples play?" Isuke scoffed. "You aren't winning me anything, it's annoying." she said bitterly. "I'll challenge you though- and remember, I'll kill you if you win." She said with a sharp smile.

Haruki paid the vendor, tossing a ball in the air. "Sometimes I don't know if you're serious." She muttered.

Throwing the ball with an underhanded toss, Haruki watched her ball fly over the holes. She held her first up, clenched, chanting under her breath. What looked like a perfect 100 point toss turned into only 75. Isuke however, landed her ball in the 150 point, a swishing noise made as the ball sunk.

Placing her hands on her hips, Isuke goaded her redheaded companion. "Isuke's winning, _dear_."

"Eh, this is gonna be a long night."

* * *

"Yes!" Isuke cheered as she held the stuffed bear in her hand.

Haruki smiled widely. Sure she lost, but it was worth it to see Isuke smile. Isuke's lack of expressed emotion was seldom broken, but when it was, it was big.

Children ran around them with sparklers, couples played games. The family-like atmosphere made her only wish that her siblings could come and enjoy this too.

A dark starry sky began to fall around them. Couples gathered on the pier, looking out the stars. It was ballsy to try it, but Haruki was, by very nature, ballsy. The pair stopped by the edge of the boardwalk overlooking the ocean, providing a serene and placid atmosphere. Haruki, who lived in the middle of the city, seldom saw this view. The last time she had been to America, and her first time, was in college, two years prior. Haruki had recently graduated, continuing into her field of architecture.

It was also 5 years into Haruki's relationship with Isuke.

The children wrapped in their mothers' arms, or hoisted onto their fathers' shoulders, all reminded Haruki that she truly desired to have her own family. Her own house, her own life away from her duties. The loving couples wrapped hands only gave way to Haruki's desire of marriage.

"Eh, Isuke?"

Isuke eyed Haruki suspiciously. "You never call me 'Isuke' without good reason."

Haruki tapped her fingers rhythmically on the safety bar. _Choose your words carefully Sagae._

"Have you thought about marriage… and kids?"

Isuke's scowl could have killed someone. "Kids. Those snot dripping pains in the ass you have back home? And you want to have some? Not to mention marriage. Us. Marriage. Process those thoughts Sagae, choose what you want carefully."

Haruki kicked herself. She should've expected this. "You're right, stupid question, sor-"

"Don't be sorry. Be selfish." Haruki turned to see an oddly happy Isuke, her personality seemingly pulling a 180. . "Besides… you don't have a ring."

Haruki removed pocky from her pocket. "Swear on a box?" She winked, and removed a stick, placing it between her teeth. "I've been saving for a ring for a while. Not quite there yet. 'Sides, the ring I wanted was bought by someone."

"Oh?" Isuke smirked. "What a shame."

Haruki was oblivious as usual. Isuke wrapped herself behind Haruki, grabbing her hands. Haruki nuzzled her head into Isuke's, not noticing the item slipping onto her finger. She was too enveloped in the scene. Them on the pier. What was she thinking? She had Isuke already, no need for a ring to signify their relationship.

"Isuke beat you to the ring."

Haruki, puzzled by the mess of words that flowed into her ear, gazed down at the jeweled ring on her finger. Isuke smiled at the redhead's shocked gaze. It wasn't the exact ring she had wanted for Isuke, but it was close enough.

"But you never even want me around your parents!"

"Because you embarrass yourself. Doesn't mean I don't love you."

Haruki began to stammer. "B-but what about the cost, and the planning…"

"Mama did bring us here for a reason, Haruki. Now let's head back to the dress shop. And find you something. Our wedding is in two days."

Haruki stood puzzled, adjusting the clip in her hair. "But your mama's here on a contract?"

"He lied."

Haruki, confused _and_ excited, grabbed the turning Isuke. "You did this all on the guess that I'd say yes."

"Isuke does have someone make sure you're safe whenever you leave the house. They did report you going to the jeweler a lot."

"Aha… well y'know." Haruki grinned, and embraced Isuke. "Thank you, Isuke. I love you."

Isuke groaned, patting the love struck girl's back. "I love you too. Now let's go already."

"Isuke-sama?"

Isuke looked back.

"I'd rather have a suit."

* * *

"You're not bullshitting me are you?" Haruki turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her two bridesmaids shook their heads. She stretched the coat-tails of her jacket, the navy-blue slightly shining in the light."

"Sagae, you look fine." Azuma Tokaku fixed her ponytail before crossing her arms. "Why did you pick a suit?"

"Why did you?"

Tokaku kicked the floor. "I like suits."

"There's your answer. And you?"

Chitaru smiled and took Haruki's hands. "Relax Haruki. It's fitted well, the cuffs are right… you need straighten your tie though." Chitaru tightened before stepping back, black heels clicking on the floor. "Perfect. Very handsome."

Haruki reached for the box of pocky sitting on the armchair, her anxiety crutch, before being slapped by Tokaku. "No pocky. You told me that over the phone last night, right?"

The redhead frowned. "Be lucky I don't smoke."

A light knock on the door grabbed their attention. A man in gray tux walked in, blonde hair combed nicely for once. "My daughter-to-be! Haruki you look beautiful."

"Thank you Eisuke. Thank you for flying the girls over here." She embraced her soon-to-be father-in-law.

Eisuke had been wary at first at Isuke's newest catch when they had first met, warning Haruki that she'd be living dangerously with Isuke, who had just about maimed all her previous companions. Eventually he had grown to love Haruki, even if their only interactions were from minor visits.

He held his hands up. "It is no problem. 'Work' is paying for all of it." He flashed a smile. "Are you ready?"

Chitaru and Tokaku made their way out, Tokaku giving Haruki's arm a squeeze before going.

"I think I am… I'm not exactly a common wedding attendee." Haruki adjusted her tie, scratching at her neck. _Too tight Chitaru._

Eisuke pat Haruki on the back, leading her out. "Isuke is rarely wrong. I doubt she'd ever be wrong about you. I'm just sorry we could only get your sister here." Eisuke scratched at his shoulder, a tick for nervousness that Haruki had observed."She's recording it, right?"

Haruki nodded, smiling. "Fuyuka will get the job done. She adores Isuke, thankfully. Mom sent her wishes, hoping she could be here. Fuyuka is going home tonight, so she'll be able to see it."

"Good, good."

They stopped before the aisle doors. "Okay, Isuke will be here in a few minutes. Go, get to your spot." Eisuke smiled, giving her a tight hug. "This will be one of the happiest moments of your life."

Haruki made her way down the aisle and to the altar. For four minutes she stood, waiting, eyeing the doors, hands balled at her waist. When the doors opened, and her fiance, a marvel to her eyes, walked down the aisle, Haruki knew what Eisuke said was true.

For the next five days, it was the happiest time of her life.


End file.
